List of Elevators Pty. Ltd. elevator fixtures
This is a list of elevator fixtures that have been used by Elevators Pty. Ltd., or commonly known as EPL KONE. 1970s These fixtures consists of white rounded square buttons which simply illuminates, and analog floor indicators with illuminating numbers. A variant of these buttons with a surface-mounted clear plastic frame was also available. 70s EPL KONE hallstation UTS.jpg|1970s EPL hall station (Credit to YouTube user Jaymie Treadwell) 70s EPL KONE carstation UTS.jpg|1970s EPL car station (Credit to YouTube user Jaymie Treadwell) 70s EPL KONE buttons UTS.jpg|1970s EPL car station buttons (Credit to YouTube user Jaymie Treadwell) 1980s Square buttons In the early 1980s, EPL used fixtures consists of square buttons (with either white or black frame) with illuminating halo. Early installs used analogue resin indicators; later indicators in some late models were green LED dot-matrix ones which resembled Montgomery Vector's LED font. IMGP0199.png|1980s EPL KONE call buttons (credit: Jaymie Treadwell). IMGP0201.png|1980s EPL KONE buttons (credit: Jaymie Treadwell). 80s EPL KONE carstation Brisbane.jpg|1980s EPL car station. Buttons with black frame (Credit to YouTube user Jaymie Treadwell) EPL Kone white buttons.jpg|1980s EPL buttons with white frame. EPL Kone buttons 1990s.jpg|Another EPL KONE white buttons with illuminating lamp on the center. EPIC MOTOR EPL KONE Bottom-drive Traction Elevator at Berry Square, North Sydney|1980s EPL KONE elevator at Berry Square car park, Sydney (credit: Jaymie Treadwell). Black buttons Starting in the late 1980s, most EPL KONE elevators were using black round buttons with illuminating halo (either green, orange, or red) and raised side. Floor indicators were normally green LED dot-matrix which resembles Montgomery Vector display, though other colours such as blue or red were available. Kone continued to use this design of fixtures after EPL's dissolution for a select few installs, although such fixtures installed under the Kone name are exceptionally rare and normally in conjunction with their Traffic Master System until the late 1990s. The latest install known to use these fixtures was installed in 1996.Kone Traction elevator with EPL Kone 90s Buttons in Myer, Cairns Central Shopping Centre, QLD Floor indicators used with TMS were either the yellow Kone ELD indicator or the Novel Elements LED dot matrix indicator. EPL KONE buttons.jpg|1990s EPL KONE black buttons with red halo. EPL KONE indicator.jpg|1990s EPL KONE green LED indicator EPL KONE orange buttons.jpg|1990s EPL KONE black buttons with orange halo (credit: Jaymie Treadwell). EPL Kone Indicator TH.png|1990s EPL Kone analog floor indicator EPL Kone Handicap Panel TH.png|1990s EPL Kone handicapped panel EPL Kone Hall Lantern TH.png|1990s EPL Kone hall lanterns EPL Kone Button TH.png|1990s EPL Kone black buttons with green halo Synergy 2000 indicators These are green (or rarely, yellow) monochrome floor indicators with time and date displayed. EPL KONE green monochrome indicator.jpg|EPL KONE Synergy 2000 monochrome floor indicator (credit: Jaymie Treadwell). EPL KONE Traction elevators at 71 Macquarie building, Circular Quay, Sydney|EPL KONE elevator with Synergy 2000 green monochrome indicator at 71 Macquarie building, Circular Quay, Sydney (credit: Jaymie Treadwell). EPL Synergy 2000 yellow.jpg|Rare yellow version of Synergy 2000. Novel Elements and Salient Some late model of EPL KONE elevators were using Kone's Novel Elements fixtures for the call buttons (either original or modernized) or Salient. Some lifts were even using Kone's yellow ELD indicator. SalientCallEPL.jpg|An example of a late model EPL Kone using Salient as seen at the Sydney Adventist Hospital. EPL INdicator.jpg|A late model EPL Kone indicator with hall lanterns. Screenshot 2015-02-08-08-08-56.png|A late model EPL Kone lift using yellow ELD indicator. References